


New Boys in the Temple

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Series: Mizari's Misery [6]
Category: D (Band), Megaromania (Band), Metis Gretel, 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Crossdressing, Crossover, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Penises, Religious Fanaticism, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sui and Mizari are joining Lin now that their own band has dissolved. Unbeknownst to them, they are also joining something more, something much bigger than any band or label, and the dark rites of initiation are about to commence. (Refer to tags for reduction of surprise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Boys in the Temple

In the back seat of the car moving through the late gloaming Sui sat beside Mizari, behind Kisaki who rode in the passenger seat, and thus diagonal from Riku, who seemed oddly jovial at the wheel, for someone who was being replaced. He wore large sunglasses, and his hair, for the moment, was bleached and somewhat teased. Could it change sooner than his grinning expression? To Sui, it seemed possible.

They hadn’t been much informed on where they were going: Kisaki had only spoken of a ‘rebirth party’ at some remote location. One thing on which he had been specific, however, was the dress code: five-inch or higher platform heels for ‘the new boys,’ as he and Mizari were called, and elegant lolita dresses. Mizari’s was his old black one from Megaromania; Sui’d had to buy some cheap, slovenly thing which was white and sleeveless, with a quite short multi-layered skirt. Mizari had done up his red and black hair in the usual cute fashion, two bunches at the back; Sui’d had to buy a cheap (though rather pretty, he thought) blonde wig, which had gentle flowing waves and an elegant fringe. Kisaki, whose own coiffure now was red with black roots showing, and teased at the back, had complimented him on his purchases.

They slowed down in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, pulling off the road. It was a moment before Sui could see their destination: a petrol station, abandoned by all appearances save the dim fluorescent lights visible through the windows. As they came to a stop, he began to feel uneasy.

Mizari leaned to the side and murmured, “I can’t believe there’s a party in such a dingy place,” echoing his thoughts.

Riku pulled the key out of the ignition and pocketed it, then opened his door and stepped outside. Throwing open the passenger-side door, Kisaki, who wore unusually heavy makeup with lips coloured violet, said, “You’re thinking, ‘It’s not very impressive,’ but your opinion of the place will change once you get inside.”

Not very impressive? Quite the understatement of Sui’s actual thoughts. Even so, he exited the vehicle after Kisaki and before Mizari, whose reservations seemed to run deeper than a distaste for what he saw. But the barrel-bodied runt couldn’t let himself be left alone in the car, so he wasn’t far behind Sui, pinching up his much longer skirts lest they collect dirt.

Kisaki had the key for the lonely building, and Sui took note of his attire as he used it: a dress similar in design to his own, but red with black trimming, frills at the shoulders, purple suspenders connecting elbow-length, fingerless gloves, and a black PVC corset encasing the waist, laced, not zipped. Sui felt a spark of jealousy; the dress had clearly been some expensive custom make, a far cry from his costume shop bargain. For some reason, Kisaki wore military-style boots. Still, Riku was the odd man out in his street clothes. He must not have felt obliged to dress in any particular way since he was no longer in Kisaki’s band.

They filed inside, Sui trailing everyone, for his thoughts had stalled him—nor was he well accustomed to walking in these high-heeled thigh-highs of white patent leather. The station looked inside as one would expect of an abandoned petrol station: everything bare; item racks, refrigerators, even the counter, bare. Vacant. How could this be a party?

And he heard Mizari mumble something suddenly, turned to see Riku pressing a cloth to his face with an arm wrapped round his shoulders. This could not be a party—but what was it? His mind hadn’t articulated any answers for him by the time he found himself breathing through a chemical-soaked cloth; the hand that held it was neither Riku’s nor Kisaki’s.

He blacked out.

When he regained consciousness, the first thing of which he became aware was his cold metal seat. His bloomers had been removed, and he was bound with nylon rope, his knees bent up at his sides, his arms behind him; a length of the latter binding had been wrapped and knotted round a shelf above his head. He sat on an item rack from which all the middle shelves had been removed, and Mizari sat in an identical position on another rack across from him, facing him, not yet awake. The dose of whatever had put them out must’ve been a lot for his small body. Sui watched to be sure he still breathed, but he woke in that time.

“No, no, no!” he cried, lolling his head about. “Not something like this again. I am cursed...”

Sui only vaguely remembered some things to which he could be referring. The camping trip? Hadn’t they agreed after that it had all been good fun? Maybe it was one of those other events then. Mizari had always fearfully declared that he was a magnet to brutal molesters. He was certainly cute and small enough that Sui had taken his word for it. But now both had got into something unpleasant. “Don’t be so self-centred. Look at me.”

For a moment Mizari laid his sights on Sui, then he drooped his head, seeming ashamed. An instant later, he asked, “Why’s your penis like that?”

Sui looked down and saw that he sported a huge erection, and there was nothing he could do to cover it—his immodest skirt certainly wasn’t any help in this position. “It must be the shock,” he’d started to say, though it didn’t make sense to him, and he was interrupted by an unfamiliar dark voice with an okama twang to it.

“Hey, whose penis is like what?”

And as this enquirer came down the aisle Sui recognised him. Long, straight black hair, swarthy skin, a big nose—it was Asagi, vocalist of D. He wore a shiny corset with red and black vertical stripes and black frilly trimming along the top, over which his nipples were exposed—each pierced with a ring—and, below this, a tiny black pleated skirt, black fishnet stockings, and black boots with heels similar to those on Sui’s and Mizari’s. He had on thickly applied eyeliner and bright red lipstick, and he stopped in front of Sui and knelt. “What a beautiful, big penis,” he said. “God is too kind to me.” Then he took Sui’s erection in his hand and began to stroke it, and leaned his head in to lick its tip.

Sui writhed, if only to show that he wanted to get away—but he soon understood it must have been misinterpreted as originating from intense pleasure, and tried to be still as Asagi did things to him with hand and lips and tongue, looking pleased with himself. “You’d better give me some answers,” Sui tried to sound forceful, though he could not keep a certain tremble out of his voice. “Why are we tied up here?!”

When for a short interval his mouth was not busy, Asagi replied, “Because God wills it. He told me you would come, and that I’d better be ready with the chloroform and vestments, so the sexual baptism could get under way.”

A religious lunatic? Sui thought about how Kisaki and Riku could be connected to all this, then he began to remember all the hints of cult-like behaviour he’d seen around Kisaki during his time at UNDER CODE, all that seeming jest about Kisaki being God—perhaps it was not all jest. But why would Asagi, who was never on his label, go along with it?

His shaft ran along Asagi’s undulating tongue, hugged here and there by those thick, red lips, and then he settled on the supposition that Asagi was in it chiefly for the fringe benefits. He was starting to enjoy the treatment, almost forgetting his unwilling bondage. Now Asagi used his free hand to play with his balls, and he shuddered with delight.

“Hey!” Mizari yelled. “Are you liking this? Some friend! What about when they come for me?”

And as if on cue, they came for him: Kisaki out from behind the aisle, leading Riku on a leash. Riku had been stripped of his clothes and now wore nothing but a collar, a blindfold, and on his head a pair of black cat ears. His rigid cock bounced as he shuffled behind Kisaki; its size must have matched that of Sui’s own, though Riku was a much smaller person.

Asagi sucked in earnest by then; and Sui, close to coming, didn’t see the propriety in answering or asking anything. He tilted back his head and closed his eyes, not opening them again till he heard Mizari shouting “No!” “Let me go!” and various insults relating to people’s sexual orientations. Stooping, Kisaki rolled up Mizari’s long black skirts, exposing his soft belly, soft thighs, and soft penis. Unlike Riku’s, Mizari’s penis was perfectly proportionate to his body—an erection never made much difference in apparent size.

“This one will be difficult,” Kisaki mused aloud. “He’s not even hard... is he?”

“Untie me! I’ll scream!”

Kisaki laughed. “Nobody will hear you out here. So go ahead, while you can.”

The effect of his reaction was the opposite of his verbal allowance. Mizari seemed embarrassed to make any sound now, and soon it was too late: Riku had been guided over to his front and stood there, erection throbbing; Kisaki grasped Mizari’s head to guide his face to the thing, forced open his jaw with fingers dug into his cheeks, and a second later it was in, and only muted moans could get past it.

Though blindfolded, Riku was able to do the work on his own now, pushing and pulling Mizari’s head on his cock, digging thumbs into his cheeks so he could not bite down. Hands thus freed, Kisaki put two fingers in his mouth, covering them with drool, then began prodding Mizari’s hole with them; this quickly turned to finger-fucking, for Mizari had got kind of loose over the years.

Sui came as he watched and was sucked. Asagi slurped up every last drop; and as that happened, Sui stammered, “What is the point of bringing us here, just to tie us up and rape us?”

“This is an initiation,” Kisaki said without turning from Mizari. “If you want to be part of my supergroup, and have my favour, you must accept me as the sovereign of your soul, and call me Kami-sama.”

“Sovereign?” He grunted as Asagi spit out his cock, quite done with it. “You mean saviour, like Christ?”

“No, nobody can save you. I mean sovereign, ruler, master.” He pulled his fingers out of Mizari, then placed his hands on Riku’s hips. His long, black, manicured nails glistened as he guided Riku down to his knees, made his big cock level with Mizari’s anus.

“You can’t put that in me!” Mizari cried. “It’s too big—I’ll break!”

“Stop being so dramatic,” quipped Sui. “You’ve had bigger.”

Now the runt in the big black dress had shut his eyes, begun shaking his head and repeating, “Cursed, cursed, cursed...” When this was cut short by a yelp, Sui guessed Riku must have slipped into him. Kisaki lifted the front of his own skirt then, exposing his erection whose size was on the higher end of what was called average, and Asagi attacked it with his mouth the moment he saw it.

“Don’t make me come,” said Kisaki. “It should just be a little wet before dipping into Riku-kitty. When you’re finished you can fuck Sui’s bottom.”

Asagi stopped sucking briefly to say, “Yes! Praise God!”

And Sui couldn’t imagine he really believed in any god besides Priapus. When Kisaki’s tool glistened similarly to his nails, Asagi quitted it, and crawled over to Sui. Then he reared up on his knees, and his tiny skirt was incapable of concealing his gorged, brown cock with a touch of phimosis, which at Sui pointed and throbbed. It wasn’t as big as Sui’s own, but his landing was much narrower, he thought, than Mizari’s, and he braced himself for what he could not prevent.

Clasping Sui’s bound knees in his hands, Asagi drove the tip of his penis right to its mark, and pressed now and again at the dry, puckered lips. After a while, the organ started to leak precum, which proved sufficient lubricant to get it inside, and Sui moaned as he suddenly received the glans. His anus burned, yet his cock started to come alive as Asagi pushed his shaft in. Sui knew from past experiences that he liked it in the butt, but these circumstances were far from ideal.

Still, he was an easy animal to tame, unlike Mizari who still complained at intervals, with increasing weakness.

“Stop... I’m... I must be bleeding—ah!”

Mizari couldn’t make so much noise when Kisaki had entered Riku’s backside, and forced his cock down Mizari’s throat with the added weight behind each thrust.

And it didn’t take Asagi long to notice the effect his entry had on Sui; he took the half-rigid organ in one hand and started stroking it as he plunged the portal below. Then Sui obeyed an urge that initially felt retributive, and craned his neck to take one of Asagi’s nipple-rings in his teeth. Thereupon a high-pitched moan burst forth from Asagi, and Sui found himself sucking, rather than tearing, that nipple; biting the bud of the male mammary and moving the ring with his tongue. He had to admit to himself he was having a good time.

Asagi blew his load in Sui’s rectum far sooner than he must have anticipated. He pulled out, licked his lips, seeming to purr and moan at the same time; then he turned round, and leaning forward, clawing his buttocks apart, began to sit on Sui’s new erection. It slipped in dryly, bloodily, but the hard entry seemed to please Asagi, for he sighed lustily all the while.

Now Asagi had his legs spread in a kind of wide squat, and his palms on the floor, pushing his bottom to and fro on Sui’s cock under the fluttering of his black pleated miniskirt. Kisaki grunted as he had to move somewhat aside, carrying Riku with him—the aisle was not very wide—and for a moment leaving Mizari free to cough and gasp and spit.

Kisaki threw Riku off his cock then, then brought it to Mizari’s nose. “You smell that? It’s the last thing you’ll smell for a while.”

“Sick pervert,” Mizari started to respond, but suddenly Kisaki pinched his nose in thumb and forefinger, turning his head to the side; and when the nostril blockage caused the runt to gasp, in went the dirty cock.

Then Kisaki tugged on Riku’s leash which he still held. “Over here. Put it inside me.” And though he could not see, Riku quickly found where he was wanted; he slipped his penis under the back of his master’s skirt. While Kisaki was impaled, he continued fucking Mizari’s mouth; and amid all this, he retrieved his phone from some unseen pocket, and began snapping pictures of Mizari, who cried in protest—or tried to cry, anyway. “Blackmail is necessary for the obstinate,” Kisaki said, putting away his phone. “All revelation is safe on a cloud drive.”

And Sui found all disbelief not suspended, but exiled to the frozen wastes of a far, black planet. He would call Kisaki ‘Kami-sama’, if he thought about it later; now his cock was being devoured by Asagi’s arse, and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He came.

Asagi’s anus seemed greedy as his mouth, so that it held onto his cock till it sprang out a deflated strip of tissue and veins. Then the raven-haired okama collapsed. “Legs... so tired. I’m not used to doing all the work on my own.”

Seconds later, Kisaki moaned, and pulled his spurting fountainhead out of Mizari’s mouth, making sure to get slime all over his face. Then he took out his phone again and snapped more pictures while Riku finished up inside him at a languorous pace, possibly already having released his seed.

“Hey,” Sui said. “Send me copies of those pictures when we’re done with this. You have my email address.”

Kisaki turned, letting Riku slip limply out of his bum, and took a picture of Sui. “Of course. You and Mizari can both have copies to remember your vows by. You are now votaries in the New Temple of Kisaki.”

Mizari sobbed. “I don’t want this... unnatural... filthy....”

“Hey,” Sui said again. “Untie me. I want to molest Mizari-chan.”

“Your devotion is strong.” Kisaki began undoing all the knots.

Once free, Sui staggered to his feet, stretched—it was not healthy for the body to be held in strange positions for long. He breathed deeply, soon became high on the musky air, and his penis slowly gorged on his vigorously flowing blood. He set his sights on Mizari.

“No... how could you? Stay away!”

“Don’t you ever learn anything, Miza-chan? Or do you protest only to excite us?” Sui closed the short distance between them and got on his knees, took Mizari’s small, though very erect prick in three fingers and a thumb, caressing it roughly. Mizari had stopped sobbing, and couldn’t seem to find any words just then. Sui licked the holy slime off his cheeks and chin; it had started to dry and crust.

“Disgusting... don’t do that, like a dog....”

Sui moved his face downward, and soon his tongue arrested Mizari’s prick, and his fingers squirmed inside his anus. He did not know whether it was because Mizari secretly felt something for him, or because the treatment was less brutal than he’d come to expect this night, but the runt suddenly calmed down, and seemed to get into it. More pictures were taken, they could hear, but that was beyond their control.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea by JujuBardie. Beta'd by Junna.


End file.
